Acute inflammation (sterile hypopyon) initiated at the time of surgical insertion of prosthetic intraocular lenses represents one of the more serious nonmechanical complications of such procedures. The objective of the proposed research is to test the hypothesis that inflammation provoked by insertion of prosthetic intraocular lenses is mediated, in part, by complement activation. Whole prosthetic intraocular lenses as well as individual components of these lenses will be examined in vitro for their ability to activate the alternative complement pathway in human serum. Attempts will be made to determine which components of whole prosthetic lenses activate complement and whether various sterilization techniques (or other procedures) influence the ability of these components to activate the factors which promote adherence by polymorphonuclear leukocytes to lenses after incubation with serum. The consequences of adherence by leukycytes to lenses will be investigated. Results of experiments outlined in this proposal should provide clues to the pathogenesis of the acute ocular inflammation that occurs in some patients following insertion of prosthetic lenses.